


just a party-fling?

by Angbanngh



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Melkor is not as straight as he thought he was, Porn With Plot, Seduction of Melkor, Smut, Swearing, basically they meet and fuck all night long, no kinks tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angbanngh/pseuds/Angbanngh
Summary: Melkor meets Mairon in a bar and things heat up pretty fast.Aka shameless seduction-of-Melkor smut with a pinch of plot.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 46





	just a party-fling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like...well, this. So please don't be too hard on me. Also English isn't my first language, feel free to help me improve. Enjoy! :)

Melkor firstly spotted the red mane of long, weavy hair when a new song started, still slow, still flat, without much bass - numb to his ears.  
It was an unusual sight, these softly swinging locks. Various colours reflected on them as the light at the club kept changing, but their coppery basic tone always stayed the same. Melkor could see it. This one girl- she was different.  
He didn't even notice how he got up from his seat over at the bar. He didn't care about how he bumped into various people on his way to the dancefloor- as soon as they noticed how tall he was they'd get out of his way themselves anyways. He didn't even have to look at them.  
The music grew louder, a steady rhythm and a melody developed by now, carried by an electronically pitched voice, light and hollow, almost a little futuristic. Melkor always kept his eyes on that one girl, now already able to see her slender form moving in the crowd. He moved closer still, but - wait. That wasn't a girl. Melkor stopped for a moment, now almost able to reach these perfect copper locks. The music changed again, building up, repeating a few keys again and again. The slender form in front of him turned, and Melkor could now firstly see the face of the magnificent redhead. He wasn't a girl indeed - but a rather small and young man, maybe in his early twenties. Even now Melkor couldn't bring himself to look away. The younger one's body was less curvy than that of a girl, and a toned long sleeved shirt and tight jeans pretty much showed off how athletically built he was. Then Melkor scanned the guy's face, gaze wandering from his defined jawline up to sharp cheekbones, then following the curve of his eyebrows - he could swear one had a small cut - down along his just oh so slightly crooked nose until it finally rested on his soft and full lips. 'Fuck', Melkor thought, 'he's hot'.  
Then, finally, the beat dropped. Melkor could've sworn that the copper haired guy gave him a short gaze out of the corner of his eye. Almost as if he knew that he watched him. Almost if he /enjoyed/ how he watched him. Almost as if-  
Melkor's thoughts stopped abruptly as the younger man in front of him started dancing in earnest, his whole body tensing, swaying, moving to the fast beat. Melkor stood still, right in the middle of a dancing and yelling crowd, like a solid tower in an ocean of foaming weaves. He didn't care. All he cared about was to watch these copper locks and the stunning guy they belonged to.  
Slowly the song passed, fading back into the hollow pitched voice from the beginning before it ended and a new song started.  
A wet feeling at the back of his leg pulled Melkor out of his trance. Apparently some drunk girl spilled half her drink over his shoes and jeans. He scoffed, not in the mood to yell at her right now, and turned back. A deep frown settled on his face when he noticed the copper haired guy was gone, the place where he stood already taken again.

Melkor sat at the bar, in his hands a glass of some fancy vodka-mix he didn't give a fuck about. He stared down at his drink in frustration, angry he didn't just join that guy on the dancefloor, angry he didn't talk to him, and even more angry about the fact that he had let him slip away like that.

"Enjoyed the show, handsome?" He couldn't help but shrug when he felt some hot breath ghosting over his ear. Melkor turned and found himself right in front of the young man he watched several minutes ago. He looked even better up close - with that beautiful smirk and many many freckles adorning his face. He inched even closer until he was way too close for it to be appropriate in any way. Melkor was thrilled. "We could continue it somewhere more private..." the copper haired guy suggested, well aware of how the other had his gaze on his lips.

It didn't take long until they both were half nacked and kissing on Melkor's bed. They only had to leave the cellar the club was located in and take the elevator to the uppermost floor of the very same building. That's where they had started kissing, too - somewhere between the ninth and fourteenth floor. Melkor had to lean down for the kiss, even though the other already stood on his tiptoes. Melkor had lifted him by his butt and carried him into his penthouse apartment, not missing a single chance for pushing him against a wall to exchange heated kisses. Most of their clothes had come off on their way to the bedroom, and only once they had to stop when the copper haired demanded to clean their hands first, muttering something about not letting him touch him "with these sticky dirty piss-bar hands".  
One thing lead to another, and soon Melkor found himself laying right on top of that stunning nacked stranger who kept him close by his legs wrapped around his hips. They still only kissed, but both already urged against each other in small and desperate thrusts, what ended up in shameless dry-humping just mere moments later.

Melkor looked up almost surprised when the copper haired man flipped them around and pressed his hips down against the bed. His pants and panties were gone before he could even figure how to spell "fuck". No matter who that copper haired dude was - he was hell of a guy. And right now, he was giving him hell of a blowjob.  
Soft and full lips kept pressing kisses all over the head of his cock, letting it dip into the pleasurable velvet warmth of his mouth from time to time. After a while he even felt his tongue trailing through his slit, licking away the few drops of precum there. An appreciative noise left his mouth when the copper guy obviously seemed to be pleased with the excited twitch his cock gave at that treatment. Again it caught Mekor out of nowhere when that guy just took him down all at once. For a moment he couldn't help but see stars, feeling his cock hitting the back of the guy's throat. A hoarse moan left his mouth as the copper haired man started sucking on him. And fuck. When he started to move that pretty mouth of his up and down his shaft there were no doubts left: this was definitely the best blowjob he ever had received. And that of a guy. He never, never ever, not in his wildest dreams, had thought about even only kissing a man. But he did not really have time to complain or to be embarrassed about that, because just right the moment when he was about to come, the red haired pulled away completely.  
He never heard himself begging in that tone before - and his wishes weren't denied. While soft kisses were placed all over his cock, he was able to watch the younger man pull down his own pants, reach around himself and- oh god. His cock twitched again in interest when he saw that guy preparing himself for him, gently rocking his fingers in and out of himself. Fuck. How could he ever be able to bang someone else again and be satisfied? After this guy?  
His cock still glistening from the young man's saliva he leaned his head back. He felt lost- so utterly lost in these lusty touches. And as that guy sat up, directly facing him, to take his massive length inside...  
Shit. When he felt that tight warmth surrounding him he completely lost control. If it wasn't for that guy's hands holding down his hips he would have started rocking inside him without hesitation, but like that just shamelessly broken moans left his lips. Inch after inch he entered deeper until these perfect buttocks were flush against his groin, feeling his sac touching his own. This guy was too much, definitely. And when he finally started to move, giving short and hard thrusts, Melkor hit his head back down into the pillow, feeling like it would get all too much for him. That was actually the first time that happened at all during a fuck. He felt like that copper haired guy took his breath away, in more than one way. He felt like he lost himself in these careful, small and well placed touches, how that beautiful copper hair was the perfect contrast to his tanned freckled face, and those deep blue eyes that could almost be sparkling... and those moans. Obviously the guy was rather pleasuring himself on him, but somehow he didn't mind. Sliding his hands to the guy's hips he asked to join in, and when he gave a short nod, tilting his head back in pleasure, Melkor started hammering into him. Deeply he reached with his rather strong and fast thrusts, and he heard Mairon only scream out distantly. "Yes! Yes! Ah...right..right...nnh there, yes! H-harder! Yes!!"  
Already some heartbeats later he felt him clenching around him, spurting his release over his belly and chest while Melkor emptied inside the condom he didn't even remembered putting on that moment. Completely done he fell back, breathing heavily while the copper haired guy lifted himself off him, falling down right next to him. 

Melkor woke up some hours later, just as the first birds started singing. He yawned and stretched his back, memories of what had happened flooding back into his mind. A grin spread over his face when he remembered how they had talked for a bit, then having a second- later, after another drink, even a third round. If someone would've had asked him how he though the night would go, he most definitely wouldn't have answered with "hot and naughty fucking all night long" instead of "drinking and dancing". Well, if he was being honest, he actually did plan on getting some tonight. But he rather thought of a quickie at the girls bathroom with a lot of boob-grabbing instead of.... this.  
His grin dropped when he found the magnificent redhead gone, the sheets where he lay long cold already. This was the first time he didn't have to kick somebody out after spending the night doing naughty things. He couldn't help but feel bad. Slowly, Melkor climbed out if his bed, moving his still sticky body to the bathroom. He didn't feel like going back to sleep, with his ego hurt like this.  
As he entered the bathroom he almost immediately realized the stranger must've used his shower before leaving. There was still the faint smell of Melkor's shampoo lingering in the air, and a wet puddle inside his shower only confirmed his theory. He turned to look at the mirror before talking a shower himself.  
Melkor looked just like the mess he expected to see: hair wild and unkempt, dark rings under his eyes and bitemarks along his collarbone. He would've paid for seeing how the other one looked right now.  
But as Melkor started the shower to clean off the remaining body fluids of the night together it dawned on him. The stranger never gave him his number, an e-mail address or anything else. Fuck. He didn't even know his name.  
Typically. He had something nice - and just like everything else it vanished out of his life mere hours later again. Melkor closed his eyes and let a sigh slip past his lips. "Such a fool" he whispered to himself. 

But what he didn't know was, that it'd only be a few days until he'd the see that handsome student of his brother's best buddy again when visiting the local university. And that exactly this guy, Mairon was his name, had his good reasons to leave.


End file.
